The Fox and the Lioness
by Freedom Guard
Summary: Naruto is known to change people apart from being the Child of Prophecy...his greatest gift as one can say. What if after his victories and death, he is reborn and lands in a certain land and meets a certain future queen before her wedding?


Greetings to all my fellow readers and writers…

As you can guess by the title this was inspired by the fact that recently Naruto crossovers have now included the TV series Game of Thrones and also the book series A Song of Ice and Fire. And while I have neither watched nor read said series of show and book, I find the potential there to be quite exciting. But with my workload, I will not be taking part in any of it so I decided to post this challenge instead.

And one can say that this was also inspired by the Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover with Game of Thrones.

Simply put, have Naruto in a reborn form as a youth meet Cersei Lannister prior to her wedding to Robert Baratheon and in the course of growing up to be a man, becomes something of a close ally and friend to the Queen as well as her bodyguard. Along with helping curb a good number of her darker traits, he acts as someone she can trust and acts in some ways as an advisor. And obviously due to the rating and genres, there's a romance between Cersei and Naruto a very physical and emotional one if you want to be clear.

Now for some rules to be clear on how this challenge should go.

…

The first rule is that Naruto should not be the abused type, the one that was killed and all that, frankly it's getting too common a plotline already. In some ways it follows the current course of the manga but with the fact that Naruto and the others in the Alliance have won the war and Naruto dies a natural death after a good long life, being Hokage, leading Konoha well and bringing peace into his world.

In simple terms, give him a good ending of his life as a ninja before sending him into Westeros.

…

Second rule is that Naruto remains as he is but is more level headed and while not pleased with the way things are handled in Westeros, as well as the incestuous relationship between Cersei and Jaime, is not going to be judgmental about it. Let him retain the trait that allowed him to be friends and allies with many personalities as he did back home because that is the essence of what makes him Naruto. Do not give that up.

…

Third rule is that while he is a positive influence on Cersei, allow her to still retain as stated some of her darker natures. That way she does not do a full one eighty on everyone overnight which can be hard to explain in the long run of the story. Have her still willing to do what she can to move up in the world of Westeros and to kill if she has to.

…

Fourth rule is that Naruto's current powers and skills in the manga and anime are still with him with the exception of Toad Summoning for now. But have his memories of his past life locked away after his reincarnation to be fair to the people in the land. He can recall them subconsciously however and Kurama is something of a silent presence in him but activates if needed..

He can recall only his full name but not much else, if he carries his Konoha forehead protector have it only remind him of the feeling of home but not anything else. He does however recall on occasion his more…amorous life and the experiences there every now and then.

And yes, that includes his relationships with the women in question, I'll let you as the writers decide on this yourselves since you will be the ones to write it and not me.

…

Fifth rule is on pairings…

Keep in mind that this in it's core is a pairing between Cersei Lannister and Naruto so IF you decide to do the Harem route, make sure that Naruto remains loyal to Cersei. Use a combination of the TV version and the one in the book covers for her appearance if you like since personally speaking, the more detailed book version of Cersei looks more appealing than the TV one to me.

Whoever it is you want to pair in the H route will naturally compete against Cersei for him so it should be interesting.

I don't really have a preference on who, but if you have ideas, PM me about it and I will approve it once I take a good read on said character. They have to be the strong and intelligent types and if you want make an OC if it strikes your fancy. Try to keep it small, number's up to you but not too darn big all right?

…

Well, that is all, PM me for concerns and I will answer when I can. As for my stories if you want to know...updates are coming to my non-Halo stories soon enough, I just had to deal with getting my professional teacher's license as well as other family issues, which is why I had to cut some of my time short.

Bye!


End file.
